Incorrigible
by mads-choir-girl
Summary: Incorrigible- (in-kawr-i-juh-buhl) adj. - 1. impervious to constraints or punishment; uncontrollable; unruly. 2. firmly fixed. This should have been a happy day for Hermione. She's been chosen as a prefect. But after a series of events, her day isn't so happy. She has to share a common room with none other than Malfoy. Can her day change from bad to good?


Hey guys, I hope you like this little bit of Dramione fluff!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to JK Rowling. I just borrow them and make them do things. Thanks JK!

Warning: Rated T for language.

Enjoy!

~ Hermione's POV ~

"You're incorrigible! I can't believe I have to live with such a vile, lowly slug like you!" I shout at the pale blonde being in front of me. He smirks.

"You done, Granger?" I scream in frustration and grab my bags, stomping into the room: our room.

This should have been a happy day. Halfway through the summer, I received a letter from Professor McGonagall telling me that I had been chosen to be a prefect this school year. I was stoked. Until we arrived at Hogwarts. Then Professor informed me that Dumbledore wanted to "try something new" by putting girl prefects and boy prefects from different houses in a dorm together. To try to end the futility between houses. Honestly, I think it'll make us hate each other more. However, I think it'd be worse to room with my house's male prefect, saying as we just went through a pretty nasty breakup.

I climb the stairs to my room. It is a long staircase, making me really want the bed waiting for me at the top. I finally reach the top, opening my door and setting my stuff next to the dresser. I quickly unpack my clothes and flop on the nicely made bed. As soon as I lay down, I spy my trunk that was brought up for me in the corner of the room. I groan and heave myself off the bed to finish organizing my belongings. I set aside my shower stuff and a fresh set of robes to change into afterwards. Finally, I have put everything away except my books and supplies. I look around the room and come to the conclusion that my desk is in the common room downstairs. I sigh, but grab my things and head downstairs. On the way down, I count how many stairs there are. I only count twenty, which surprises me and my burning calves.

When I get downstairs, Malfoy is already down there organizing his own desk. I walk to the vacant desk on the side of the room. It is positioned only three or so feet from his desk, so I begin to move it over more to give us each more privacy. However, I only move it an inch or so before Malfoy objects, saying, "Oh, Granger, do you mind leaving it there? I study better when I'm not isolated."

"Oh, that's fine. Sorry." I squeak, setting my stuff down and bolting up the stairs as quickly and nonchalantly as possible.

~ Malfoy's POV ~

That's fine? _Sorry?_ What the hell is going on? Where is the Granger from third year who planted her fist in my cheek, the one who would've moved her desk just to spite me? She's been replaced by this Granger who throws half-assed insults and is extremely mild. Of course, I'm not necessarily complaining about the new Granger. It _has_ been nice to not be constantly fighting with her AND Potter and Weasley. Also, the new Granger is more matured, more developed. Her frizzy hair is no longer, falling in smooth, brown, curly locks down her back. She slimmed down and her sharp features smoothed out. She is almost- Draco, what the bloody hell are you doing?! I snarl at myself and finish fixing my desk.

~ Hermione's POV ~

When I get upstairs, I grab my shower items and head to the bathroom, but when I open the door, all I get is a closet. I frown. That means the closet at the top of the stairs is the bathroom. A shared bathroom? I groan quietly and head to the actual bathroom. I turn on the shower and undress, sending goosebumps down my body. I guess I made the water too hot because I immediately jump back, leg turning red. I turn the water down to a reasonable temperature and get in again. I finish showering and dry off before I realize that I left my robes on my bed. I sigh and wrap myself in the towel, bracing myself for the cold air outside the bathroom. I open the door and come face-to-face with Malfoy. I almost drop everything in my hand. Including my towel. His pale cheeks blush a bright pink and mine flush blood red. I quickly rush into my room and exhale the breath I didn't realize I was holding. The second I get my robes on, Professor McGonagall comes on the school-wide intercom.

"I need all prefects to report to the Great Hall immediately. All Head Boys and Girls are to keep students in common rooms until further notice." I frown. My hair is still soaking wet, but I hurry to the Great Hall. I walk in and accidentally make eye contact with Malfoy, whose face flushes again and his eyes fall to the floor. When everyone gets there, Professor McGonagall clears her throat and the room becomes deadly silent.

"I apologize for the sudden call, but the situation is critical. We received word from Azkaban only hours before student arrival that Nicholai Paramel has escaped and is believed to be headed toward Hogwarts. We called you, the prefects, so that you can run your patrol routes and securely send all students back to their common rooms. Alright? Come to me for your assignment and plan." The room practically bursts with chatter and noise. Paramel escaped? How? Paramel, like Bellatrix Lestrange, was prisoned for using an Unforgivable Curse. Unlike Bellatrix, Paramel was the cause of the First Great Wizard Genocide. How in Merlin's beard did he get past the dementors? McGonagall tells me my assignment is the library and its corridor. My plan is to go with Madame Pince to the library and she will deliver all students to their common rooms. My job is to lock all doors. Then get the hell back to my dorm, make sure Malloy gets in, and go into lockdown. Madame Pince locates me and we head up to the library. When we get there, there are approximately ten first and second years all huddled behind two fifth years, both yielding their wands. They all breathe a sigh of relief and Madame Pince escorts them to their respective common rooms. I head upstairs to the second floor and lock that door. As I descend the stairs, I spy a student crouched over a book reading. I carefully approach the student. However, as I get closer, the student's neatly groomed hair becomes greasy and tangled and his robes become a tattered cloak. I gasp quietly and whisper, "Paramel." He slowly turns around, flashing a particularly malicious grin.

"Yes, little girl. Now stay nice and quiet for me." He says, roughly grabbing my side and jabbing his wand into my elbow. Suddenly (and fortunately), my mind returns and I shout, "Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus! Accio Wand!" firing off all four spells. His wand flies into my shaking hand and I bolt out of the room, locking the door behind me. I run all the way to my common room. I practically shout my password and the portrait swings open. I fly in, shutting it behind me. I find the wall opposite the door, sliding down, knees to my chest, hyperventilating. I take to ragged breaths before all goes black.

~ Malfoy's POV ~

I finish patrolling and head back to my room. I step through the portrait and see Granger sitting against the wall.

"Granger, what're you doing?" She ignores me and I frown.

"Granger, what the bloody hell?" Once again, no answer.

"Granger?" I say, walking next to her. I reach down and feel for her chest rising and falling. Nothing.

"Hermione?" I say, panicked. She gasps, eyes open wide. She looks me straight in the eye and for a second, she is calm. Then, she lets out a shrieking wail, loud enough to wake the dead. I flinch at her volume, holding my ears. Her shriek transitions into long, loud sobs. I wrap my arms around her, momentarily calming her. Then she jumps as the door flings open, revealing Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, what is the issue? We are on lockdown." Hermione's eyes widen again and she lets out another body-racking sob. Professor's face softens and she rushes over, tapping me on the shoulder. I move out of the way, allowing her access to Granger.

"Mr. Malfoy, what happened here?" she asks, soothing Granger.

"I don't know, Professor. When I returned from my patrolling duties, I found her just like this, except unconscious. When she woke up, she let out that deafening wail I'm sure you heard. I have no idea why." Hermione's sobs have subsided enough that she feels okay to talk.

"It's….it's Paramel. He's here. I found him in the library. I stupefied him and body-binded him and took his wand and locked him in there." she says, handing McGonagall a wand. McGonagall takes it and inhales sharply. Professors Sprout and Snape, who were standing outside the door, immediately rush away in the direction of the library.

"Ms. Granger, are you positive you locked the door?"

"Y-yes. I tried the door."

"Ms. Granger, did….did he hurt you?" Hermione's eyes fall to the floor and she nods. My stomach tenses and I clench my fists.

"He WHAT?!" I hear from the hallway, followed by stomps into our room. "Malfoy, I don't know what you did, but Merlin help me…." the red-head shouts, trailing off in anger. I see Granger tense at Weasley's presence and I grit my teeth.

"Professor, if you don't mind, I will escort Mr. Weasley outside as to not upset Ms. Granger." I say, picking Weasley up by the side of his arms and carrying him outside. I shut the door and turn around in time to catch his fist.

"Malfoy, what the 'ell did you do to her, you prick? I oughta report you-"

"Can it, Weasley. As you know, Nicholai Paramel is escaped and happens to be inside of Hogwarts. Poor Granger came in contact with him while patrolling. Apparently, HE hurt her. Trust me, I didn't want it to happen anymore than you did, but it did. And I'm sorry. Now, I suggest you go back to your common room. We're under lockdown, in case you didn't remember." I say, releasing his fist. He stares at me. I glare back. I had grown a good half a foot above him and my muscles were more toned and more defined. He blinks and hurries off to his room. I enter mine to find Professor McGonagall alone.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I have a word?" she asks.

"Of course." I answer, approaching her.

"Ms. Granger is up in her quarters, changing into night clothes. She is stable for now, but I cannot guarantee how long. Crossing such a dangerous criminal is tough on the nerves. Mr. Malfoy, I am tasking you with the responsibility of Ms. Granger's well-being for the next week. I know it will not be easy. I am not blind to student rivalry. However, she needs a protector." I nod.

"Yes ma'am. I will." she smiles.

"Very good. However, there are a few ground rules. One: respect her boundaries. Anything she deems uncomfortable, you are forbidden from doing. Do you understand?" she says, looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Two: do NOT bring up this incident. I fear it could trigger another episode. And three: if another episode does occur, you are to alert me immediately. Do you understand these rules?"

"Yes ma'am. While she is not my favorite person in the world, I have absolutely no intent. To at any time hurt Ms. Granger." She smiles again, this time grabbing my hands. She squeezes them and says, "Thank you." She departs and I climb the stairs to my room. I change into my nightclothes, a pair of sleep pants and a white t-shirt., and walk over to Granger's room. I gently knock on her door and hear her say, "Come in." I slowly open her door, letting her see me.

"Can I come in?" she nods and I walk a couple feet into the room. She chuckles a bit and softly pats the bed beside her. I hesitantly walk over to her and sit down. I slowly exhale before asking, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She replies. I scoff lightly.

"I didn't realize wailing at the top of your lungs was 'fine'." She frowns and I panic, remembering that McGonagall said not to mention anything. "Anyway, now that you're fine, are you hungry? We could go down to the kitchens or something." I suggest, quickly changing the subject.

"Actually, I kind of am. But Malfoy, we're still on lockdown." She reminds me, a small smile on her face.

"Shit, I forgot. Well….I packed some popcorn and snacks. We could sit downstairs and watch TV. If you want." She flashes me another small smile.

"Yeah. I'd like that. But, Malfoy?" I frown

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being nice to me? You hate me." I internally flinch at the word "hate".

"Well….maybe I'm tired of having to be mean." I say, shrugging. She raises an eyebrow, but I get up and go to my room to find the snacks. She's already downstairs, searching through the movie channels.

"What do you want to watch?" she asks, not looking away from the TV.

"I don't care. I'll watch whatever." I say, setting down the snacks on the coffee table in front of us. She decided upon some American movie that seemed like a thriller. As we watch and eat, the movie gradually shifts into horror movie and at a particularly scary part, Hermione gasps and turns into my shoulder. I put my arm around her shoulders and rub her arm. She looks up at me with her soft chocolate brown eyes and I can't take it.

I take her face and raise her mouth to mine.

~ Hermione's POV ~

My eyes open wide. Draco Malfoy is kissing me. My immediate reaction is to push him off, cause a scene. But then I realize something: why? I lean into him, wrapping my arms around his neck, hands in his hair. His hands find my lower back, pulling me closer. We kiss for what seems like ages, buried in each other. When we finally stop, I take a deep breath and can't help but smile.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He says, running his fingers through his hair.

"What stopped you?" I ask.

"I don't know." He says, displaying a goofy grin on his face.

"You're incorrigible."


End file.
